


Snapshots

by KourtTears



Category: Little Giants
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:39:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KourtTears/pseuds/KourtTears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of moments in the lives of the Little Giants characters. Each chapter is a one-shot and they aren't necessarily in chronological order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Only Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Becky's only shot and she's not going to let her Uncle mess it up.

Becky barely held back a sigh as the final buzzer of the game sounded. It was already the fifth game of the season and she had only played a few minutes each game and only when her Dad was in control. And that was only when they were winning by a huge margin and Kevin was convinced that nothing his little brother did could cost them the game. Of course that meant she hadn't played at all this game since they had been losing for most of it.

Becky knew her uncle didn't mean to hurt her feelings, or crush pride for that matter, but he did. Every time he picked a player who wasn't as good as her instead it felt like a punch in the gut. She didn't want to say anything about it to the guys for fear of being labeled a drama queen. And she certainly didn't want to mention anything to her dad since he and his brother were finally getting along…off the field anyway. But she couldn't keep quiet after this.

They had almost lost! The only reason they won was because Spike had a brilliant, last second run into the end zone (though she would die before ever admitting that). And it wouldn't have happened. It shouldn't have happened. They should have had this game in the bag. If only Uncle Kevin had put her in. She knew with every part of her ten year old soul she could have stopped at least two of the other team's touchdowns. She didn't want to sound arrogant or cocky…it was the truth. She was good and she could have stopped them.

Becky growled softly as she watched her teammates form a line to congratulate the other team before going to join them. Did her uncle really think he was going to jeopardize her only shot at football glory while she sat idly by? He should know her better than that. And since she couldn't go to her dad without looking like she was whining she would go directly to the source of the problem.

Yes, she decided, as soon as the other team was congratulated and everyone had gone home, she would find her uncle. And then they were going to have a little talk.

"Hey, Pom-Pom, good job today. I haven't seen bench sitting that good since…last game!"

Yes, she and her uncle were going to have a talk. Unless, she thought to herself as Spike sauntered by with a smirk, I get thrown in jail for Neanderthal homicide.

Kevin looked up from his paperwork as his wife opened the office door.

"Kevin, you have a visitor." Karen smiled as he waved to indicate she show them in and sat back in surprise when his niece walked into his home office.

"Icebox," he greeted her as he got up to give her a hug.

"Hi Uncle Kev."

He waited until they were both seated before he asked, "So what brings my favorite niece by so late?"

He got a little worried when she didn't even crack a smile at their little joke.

"It's about the Little Giants."

When she paused he motioned for her to continue.

"I want you to let me play."

"I do let you play."

"No, Dad lets me play. You put me on the sidelines whenever you coach."

"Becky, I can't play you every second of every game," he admonished.

"I know that Uncle Kev but you never put me in. And if Dad puts me in as soon as you take over you pull me out."

Kevin shook his head and he leaned back in his chair, "Now honey, you know I can't show favoritism."

Becky started shaking her head before he even finished talking, "That's not it. It would be favoritism if I wasn't any good and you put me in anyway. But I am good and you still won't let me play. Why?"

Her question almost sounded like a plea.

"Becky, honey, the other players are good."

"Yes, but I'm better."

"Now Becky…"

"No, it's the truth. I am better. I know it. You know it. They even know it. So why won't you let me play Uncle Kev?"

Definitely a plea this time.

Kevin looked at his niece and realized she knew what his answer was going to be. She just wanted him to say it. So Kevin got up, walked around his desk, crouched in front of her and gave her the true she didn't want to hear.

"Becky, you're a girl."

Becky crossed her arms over her chest, "So?"

Kevin sighed as he straightened up. "Becky, you're a girl and the boys are bigger and stronger than you. I don't want you to get hurt."

Becky glared up at her uncle as she gave him the truth he didn't want to see, "No they aren't."

"Yes they are Honey."

"No Uncle Kev, they aren't. Not yet."

"What?"

"They aren't bigger or stronger than me. Not yet. They will be Uncle Kev, but not yet."

Becky sighed as her uncle stared at her unconvinced and tried to make him understand.

"Look Uncle Kev, I'm not stupid. I know that in a couple of years all the boys will be bigger than me and stronger than me, except maybe Jake…and Tad. But right now I'm bigger than or as big as everyone on the team. Except Spike and he's part Neanderthal so he doesn't count…even though I can still put him in the dirt half the time. I know I'm not going to get to play College Football or start in the Pros. Hell, I'm probably not going to get to play in Jr. High or High School either. All the guys will be bigger and stronger than me and they'll worry about hurting me. So this is it, Uncle Kev. This is my one and only shot to play football with the guys and have it be normal."

Becky looked up at him, and when he didn't say anything, continued.

"I'm not asking to play all game, every game but I want to play. I want to go out there and pass and run and score and tackle, "she gave a small grin, "Especially tackle, before the guys start treating me different and holding back so they won't hurt me."

She stood up and finished. "This is my only shot Uncle Kev, please let me take it." Then she hugged him and walked out the door.

Karen walked in a few minutes later after wishing her niece a good night to see her husband half sitting on his desk with a stunned look on his face.

"Kevin what's wrong? You look like you got tackled by the entire Vikings defensive line without a helmet on."

Becky was nervous as she got ready for practice on Tuesday. She hadn't seen or talked to her uncle since their talk last Saturday. She was worried he would treat her differently. She was even more worried that he wouldn't.

With all of this weighing down her young mind she was slower getting ready than normal and was one of the last players out of the locker room (her own, private locker room…she was a girl and in some situations that did matter) and on the field.

"What's wrong Pom-Pom? Bad hair day?" Spike teased as she finally joined the team.

Before she could go and give him a bad hair day, complete with mud, grass and possibly a little blood, she felt someone put a hand on her shoulder in restraint. She glared, ready to give the intruder a piece of her mind when she realized it was her uncle.

"Alright, cool it and gather around. It occurred to be after watching the tape of Saturday's game that we almost lost. And it was pointed out to me it was my fault and I could have prevented it. So, we're going to make some changes. Briggs and Hayden, you will be alternating as wide receiver starter. Vennaro, you'll start running drills with Spike so we can improve your foot work. And Icebox, you'll be our starting fullback from now on."

He waited until the cheers and groans had died down before starting practice.

"Alright, alright. Get on the field for endurance drills. Icebox, front and center."

"Yeah, Uncle Kev?"

"I'm not doing this because you are my niece. I'm doing it because you are better and you deserve a chance to show it. And Becky, this might not be your only shot. But if it is, I'm…I'm sorry I almost messed it up for you."

Kevin knew he had made the right decision when Becky simply smiled before running off to join her teammates.

That decision was reaffirmed a little while later when the IceBox put Spike in the dirt…for the sixth time in a row. Though he couldn't really understand why she rubbed mud into his hair before letting him up.


	2. It's a Girl!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He could see the whole future laid out in front of them and it was perfect.

"Daniel O'Shea?"

After a moment's pause the nurse spoke again, "Is there a Daniel O'Shea here?"

This time a man on the other side of the waiting room jumped up and hurried to her.

"Yes, here. I'm Danny, I mean Daniel, how's my wife? Can I see her?"

"Your wife is fine and she is asking for you. If you'll follow me please."

Danny barely felt the encouraging clap on the shoulder from his older brother as he made his way down the hall and to his wife's room. He knocked gently and then took a deep breath to calm his nerves before entering.

"Hi honey, you up for a visitor?"

Marilyn smiled at him and tiredly nodded her head. Danny stepped into the room slowly made his way over to his wife to see the little bundle in her arm.

"Oh Mari," he breathed as the little face came into view.

Marilyn let her husband get by with shortening her name, something she detested, since it was such a big day and all.

"Danny, let me introduce you to your daughter, Rebecca Anne O'Shea."

"Rebecca. Mari, she's beautiful."

As he reached out to pick his little miracle up and cradle her to his chest he pictured all the things he was going to do for his Rebecca.

He would dress up for tea parties and play with dolls just for her. He saw himself dropping her off for ballet lessons and watching her perform at recitals. He could imagine the nerves of her first boy/girl dance. He could even see her as a cheerleader and getting ready for prom.

As he walked his daughter around the room he could see the whole future laid out in front of them and it was perfect.

"I know you were hoping for a boy."

It took a second for the statement to penetrate his joyful planning.

With a smile he looked at his wife, "A boy? No, I just wanted our baby to be healthy and she is. She's perfect. Absolutely perfect."

When she started to fuss he handed her back over to her mom and watched them for a long while.

"You know, I think she looks like a Becky." Danny waited to see what his wife would say but when she didn't answer he finally tore his gaze away from his new daughter to see his wife had fallen fast asleep. He picked up Becky, deposited a kiss on his wife's forehead with a whispered 'thank you', and set his little girl in the bassinet before leaving.

He walked to the waiting room and didn't even try to hide the goofy smile on his face (not that he would have been able to even if he had tried). His brother stood while his heavily pregnant sister-in-law smiled as he approached them.

His smile got just a little bit bigger, "It's a girl!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Dads can be in delivery rooms nowadays but back when this would have taken place I believe most fathers were left to wait. I could be wrong of course. Hope you liked it!


	3. Following Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That was the first thing he ever learned, to please his father Spike just had to follow orders.

Spike's first memory is of his dad…and a football. His dad had put the football on the floor and said, "Push the ball Spike." Spike did because it was easy and he wanted to please his father. That was the first thing he ever learned, to please his father Spike just had to follow orders.

A few years later Spike started his 'real' training. Meaning he ran and did pushups and pull-ups and sit-ups. And while he didn't really enjoy the actual exercise he did enjoy spending time with his dad. Spike especially enjoyed it when his dad was proud of him. It was easy, almost as easy as all the 'training'. And when he won the race when he was younger than every other participant he decided if following orders meant he would win and winning meant his dad would be happy then he could do that.

A few years after his first win Spike's mom passed away. It was also the first time he had ever seen his dad cry. He had been walking by his parents' bedroom when he looked in and saw his dad sitting on the bed holding a picture of his mother. At first Spike thought his dad was just sitting there and then he saw his dad's shoulders shake. He wasn't sure what to do so he went into the room and sat down on the bed by his dad. But before he could do anything else his dad noticed him. "Spike, start packing, we're moving. I want to be out of here by next week."

Spike didn't know what to think at first. He really didn't want to move. This was his home. He had friends here. And this house was where he had all his memories of his mom. He didn't want to leave her behind. He started to tell all of this to dad when he realized that he didn't want to see his dad cry anymore either. So to make the one person he had left (and loved most) in the world the only thing he said was, "Yes sir." Spike left his dad sitting on his bed staring at his wife and made his way back to his own room. If this is what it took to make his father stop crying then he would follow orders. He was good at that.

Soon Spike was in his new house in his new town, Urbania. Not the most original of names but it was where the great Kevin O'Shea had come from and where the great Kevin O'Shea had come back to. And the great Kevin O'Shea was coaching a peewee football team which was all his father could talk about. Correction, it was all his father would talk about. So Spike followed the unspoken order, no mentioning Mom or home or anything that wasn't football related. Unspoken orders were as easy to follow as all the other orders. Spike just had to look at his dad and he knew what to do.

And then there was the next order. The 'go with this man who looks nothing like the great Kevin O'Shea and play football' order. Spike would have argued but this was the first time his dad looked really excited and not just faking it. So Spike got his gear and went with the small Kevin O'Shea.

The next order was one Spike was happy to follow. There was no way he wanted to play football with those losers. Peewee hell didn't even begin to cover it. Spike got in the car with his dad and the REAL Kevin O'Shea and sighed. Finally, an order he would gladly follow. As they drove away he ignored the voice in the back of his head saying that it would have been fun to play against the Ice Box. Just to put her in her place of course.

Next was the order Spike was ashamed to say he followed. "Take Junior Floyd out of the game." How he wished he had ignored that order. He knew it wasn't right but an order was an order and he had been following orders since he could remember. So Spike did what he was ordered and ignored the sick feeling in his stomach.

And then the game was over and he was standing in shock with his teammates. They had lost. They. Had. Lost. How did it happen? How was it even possible? Spike looked over at the Little Giants yelling and cheering, and just for a second wished he had stayed with them. But no, he had followed his dad's orders. Even the ones he didn't agree with and it had led him to this. To being beaten by a bunch of scrawny little losers.

He had to admit it though; the Giants had played a good game. They hadn't given up even after that horrible first half. Maybe they deserve the win. So he clapped and urged his teammates to clap too. And when his dad shook his head to tell him to stop Spike didn't follow the unspoken order. He kept clapping and decided that blindly following orders wasn't what he wanted anymore.

And when the next order was "Stay away from that Ice box, cheerleader girl", Spike ignored him. Really, how was he going to show her that girls shouldn't play football if he stayed away from her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Spike. I especially like how he clapped for the Little Giants when they won. And how he told his dad to calm down after they lost. It did seem a bit abrupt though so here's my take on Spike's transformation. Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
